The Guardian's Soul Mate
by fanficchica123
Summary: Jack Frost loved challenges. He could solve them easy peasy... But what happens when he he falls in love with someone who doesn't believe in him or the Guardians? Is this a challenge he'll be able to solve or will Jack Frost admit defeat for the first time? (Features cameo from my OC) Birthday Fic to my friend! :D
1. Chapter 1: Cheering Up A Guardian

Chapter One: Cheering Up A Guardian

**A.N.: Hey all! Welcome to Chapter 1 of my newest fanfic based on ****Rise of The Guardians****. The chapters will be coming quickly since I've already typed them out and they just need to be edited. **

**Those of you who are fans of my Narnia fic will recognize the cameo appearance of Vanessa, my OC and who will become a central figure. I apologize for the lull in that fandom…I've been having trouble with inspiration lately…Hopefully this gets me back up :D**

**I also apologize for the OCCness of any of the characters…I tried my best to stick to their personalties.**

**As always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings of ****Rise of the Guardians**** do not belong to me. The healing charm used by Bunny has been paraphrased from a site that specializes in spells to heal emotional and physical pain. The second half is written by me and was translated from English to Irish for a more mystic feel :P**

_**This story is dedicated as a birthday gift to my friend Audrey who's been the driving force behind this whole fic. Hope you love it honey! Happy Birthday! 3**_

_Ooo_

The full moon shone brightly on the small town, making the freshly fallen snow sparkle in its light. Everything and everyone was quiet.

Except for one.

Icy blue eyes took in the sight of the sleepy, snowy town and a soft smile stretched out on his pale face. One hand in the pocket of his blue hoodie and the other on a wooden staff, the teen stood up from his icy perch on the telephone wire and without a second's thought, jumped into open air.

With practiced ease, the curved staff found its way under his bare feet and the boy flew through the narrow streets, a gust of snowflakes trailing after him.

Suddenly he came to a stop as his eyes fell upon a couple. They looked about the same age as him and the teenager felt his heart clench as the couple below him cuddled against each other and turned to share a kiss.

Turning away from the scene, the white haired teenager looked towards the bright orb of light that hung in the sky and flew towards it. Jerking to a stop, Jack Frost looked at the moon and felt a tear slide down his cheek before he wiped it away and sped to the direction of the North Pole.

_Ooo_

Bunny let out a huff as he watched the eggs scamper down the Warren and dive into the purple river. Nodding in satisfaction, he hopped over to check the eggs as they settled themselves into the premade baskets, ready to be delivered in for children everywhere. Just as he bent to help one of the struggling eggs into the basket, one of the gems in his vambrace began to glow.

Green eyes widened for a moment before furrowing in confusion. Groaning in agitation, the rabbit tapped the ground three times and jumped into the hole it created, all the while cursing Tooth for calling him in the middle of pre-Easter preparations.

When the earth opened up for him, he pulled himself into the gleaming gem that was the Tooth Palace. He made his way to her chambers, knowing that the fairy would be up there. When he entered, he found Sandy and North both looking as confused as he was.

Bunny wasted no time in demanding for an explanation, "Tooth, this had better be real important to pull me away from my work."

"For what? Easter? Is three months away. Also is not very important." North couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth and Tooth and Sandy both displayed their exasperation by smacking simultaneous heads onto hands.

"Easter _is_ important, you jolly pain in my arse! I've got to bring hope and spring to the damn world! You have a whole year for the over- commercialized festivity that is Christmas but I'm three months away and still have 800,457 eggs to go and that's only for Europe!"

"Bunny, first of all: You do not curse. Honestly, we've had this discussion before. And second, you'll have plenty of time. I just wanted to talk to you all." Tooth flitted about as she ratted off directions to her fairies while glaring at Bunny.

"Sorry." Bunny glared at North, not feeling sorry at all. Rubbing his paw over a boomerang, he fought the urge to throw it at North's smirking face and looked at Tooth.

"Alrigh' what did you want to talk ab- wait a dang minute, where's in the Australian blazes is Frost?" The rabbit exclaimed as he turned to look for the young Winter spirit.

"That's what I want to talk about. I want to talk about Jack."

"We're talking about the show pony behind his back? Wicked!" A smack from Sandy earned the little man a glare from Bunny.

"Stop it you two. Anyways, this is important. I'm really worried about him. Haven't you realized that he's changed?"

"What you mean Toothy?" North asked as he gingerly sat himself in one of Tooth's delicate chairs.

"Have you realized that in the past year he's always so… depressed? He doesn't smile as much and the last time I went to visit Jamie, he told me that Jack hadn't come to see him in 8 months. 8 months! Jack _always_ visits Jamie every 2 months regardless of the weather. He didn't even go to see him during Christmas!"

"Hmmm…now that you mention…Jack is uhh-what you say…down in dumps eh? Okay then, what is plan for Jack?"

"I think we need to cheer him up. Maybe throw him a party, just to show we care." This announcement was met with excited squeals from the fairies and a groan from Bunny.

"Do we _have_ to? I mean the little runt gets enough attention as it is. Not like we need ta blow his oversized head anymore."

"He's only been a Guardian for 2 years Bunny. That's hardly any time at all. Come on, please? It'd be fun!"

Tooth looked hopefully at North who in turn looked at Sandy and Bunny. Sandy only grinned as small sand balloons and cakes appeared above his head. North laughed out loud and said, "I agree! We all pitch in!"

Tooth squealed and hugged Sandy and North but her grin fell when Bunny shook his head. "Ya sorry, nothin' doin'. I don' care about Frost and there's _nothin'_ you can do that'll make me change my mind."

_Ooo_

"I can' believe you made me change my mind." Bunny grumbled as he helped the Yetis hang up decorations in the Control Room at North's Palace.

"Well, we did promise to help you with the eggs so it's fair." Tooth chirped as she set a plate of cookies on the table and promptly smacked one of the elves whose hand was inching closer to the plate.

Sandy only chuckled as he let out more golden sand from his perch and watched as it took on shapes of snowflakes and balloons. He looked down when Tooth asked where Jack was.

"Last time Yeti checked, he's in Iowa. Should be here any moment now." North muttered distractedly as he heaved a block of ice on one of tables in the Room and rummaged through his mini tools for his hammer, having a sudden inspiration for a flying boat.

Tooth frowned but immediately brightened when Baby Tooth began pointing at a flying blue speck in the sky. She squealed for everyone to hide and the lights switched off with a click. Bunny grumbled as he ducked under the tables and waited for the ice block that was Jack Frost.

His long ears twitched as it picked up Jack's footsteps and the subsequent confusion due to the dark silence that greeted the Guardian. Waiting for North's cue, Bunnymund could only hope that the frosty runt liked the surprise so that he could get back to work.

_Ooo_

"Surprise!"

Jack flinched as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and his low spirits sunk even more when he took in the party decor everywhere. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground and his view was obscured by red.

Groaning at the pressure on his ribs, he gasped out, "North! Can't breathe!"

North let go of the boy just as Tooth launched herself forward and began chattering away, "Surprise Jack! Do you like it? I thought of it! We wanted to cheer you up!"

It was only when Jack slowly backed away did his melancholy mood break through Tooth's happy demeanor. "Jack? Do you not like it?"

Bunny frowned as Jack sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry Tooth. It's really cool and all but I'm not really in the mood for a party." And without another word, the Spirit glided out the room. Tooth let herself down and she looked disappointedly at the other three males. "I just feel horrible now."

North sighed as he went to comfort the fairy, "Not your fault, Toothy. You were right, Jack seems to be in dumps." He looked at Bunny who was glaring at one of the elves as he bit into a cookie. "Bunny, go check."

The rabbit spluttered and choked as he looked the man, "What? Why me? I don' care about him." He crossed his paws and looked away from his three fellow Guardians. When he snuck a look back at them, they all had small pouts on their faces. Bunny tried to look away again but Baby Tooth flew in front of him with wounded eyes.

A second later, he groaned, "Alrigh'! I'll talk to him. Crikey, you'd think a guy could get a break around here." He ignored the grins on the other three and made his way to Jack's room. Sighing and cursing everything in existence, he pushed open the door and found Jack sitting on his window seat and pressing a finger to the glass to watch swirls of frost freeze into existence.

He opened his mouth to snark at the teen but felt himself halt when a lone tear slid down the pale cheek. Bunny's walls crumbled and he slowly inched into the room until he was next to the Guardian, "Mate? You okay?" He put a gentle paw on Jack's shoulder which was pushed off when the boy jumped in surprise.

Jack hastily rubbed away the tear drop, "Ya, cottontail, I'm good. Just thinking is all.

Bunny only gave a snort as he set himself on the seat as well, "Mate, when ya been 'round for almost 5 centuries ya learn when you're being lied to. Now come on, ya can tell me wha's botherin' ya so much. Promise I ain't gonna laugh."

Jack looked at the rabbit in front of him before sighing, "I hate being alone." He put up a hand when Bunny went to protest.

"I know, I know. I'm here with you guys and we're a family and kids believe in me. That's great an all but I didn't mean it that way. I- I don't have someone to spend my life with you know? I mean North's got Marie, you got that rabbit in Sydney, Tooth has that Terrence dude and _damn it_, even Sandy's going out with that Audrey chick and he doesn't even _talk_! I just... I just feel left out." Jack let out a sniff before pulling his hood up and staring out the window.

"Everyone has someone special. Everyone but me and it hurts. It's stupid but I can't help but think that I'm meant to be alone. You've all found someone to spend forever with but… I'm just going to be alone."

Bunny sighed as he looked at the depressed teenager. Despite contrary belief, he did have a heart and he did care for Jack. He put a gentle paw on the boy's shoulder, "Mate, I'm sorry ya feel this way but Jack, believe me when I say that you'll find someone. We've all waited for that special person for a long time and we got them. Ya just gotta have faith in the fact that you'll find them."

"But how do you know who's the person?"

Bunny ears twitched as thought of a way to explain, "It's... a feeling, almost like an intuition. Ya just know that's who you're gonna spend forever with mate. There's nothing ya wouldn't do for them if it means seeing them happy. Ya know what I'm saying?"

Jack wiped away the few tears that had fallen and sent the Guardian of Hope a small smile, "Not really but…thanks Bunny. I appreciate it."

"S'alrigh', you'll understand. Now come on. Let's go enjoy a party." The rabbit gave the teenager a gentle push towards the door and Jack went without protest. Just as he reached the door though, Bunny called him again, "And Frost? If anyone ever finds out I was mushy on ya, I ain't gonna hesitate kangaroo-kicking ya puny arse!"

"So you do agree that you're a kangaroo!" Jack laughed as Bunny gave an indignant yell and he ducked the pillow that was thrown at him feeling a lightness envelop his heart.

_Ooo_

_A Month Later _

Jack landed on the tree outside Jamie's house and with ease, pulled open the window and stepped inside. Flicking his wrist, he watched a snowflake materialize over his palm and float out the doorway as he set himself on the bed knowing that the frozen flake would find Jamie.

Sure enough, two minutes later, 12 year old Jamie Bennett ran into his room and launched himself at the Guardian of Fun with a laugh.

"Jack! I missed you! Where were you? I was so worried!" The brunette rattled off as he hugged the Winter Spirit. Jack laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Calm down Jamie. Look, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you. I wasn't feeling too good."

"I know. Tooth said so when she came to see me. Are you okay now?"

"I am bud, but I am sorry I didn't come to see you this year. I'll make it up to you. Hey, how about we try out those new skates North got you for your birthday?"

"Sure, but we'll have to come back soon. My sister's coming back from India today!"

That pulled Jack up short and he looked at Jamie with wide eyes. "Your sister? _What_ sister? I thought Sophie was your only sibling."

Jamie laughed as he pulled on a jacket. "Well Sophie's my blood sister but Vanessa was adopted."

"Why? Did her parents not want her?" the Guardian joked as he glided around the room, grinning at the little figurines of the Guardians the Yetis had created.

His grin slid off when he saw Jamie tense and Jack mentally hit himself upside the head, knowing he'd said something wrong, "Yes, her mom and dad didn't want her. She was abandoned when she was a year old in the subway and my dad found her and brought her home. That was four years before I was born."

"I'm sorry Jamie. You know I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, I know. She's spent 2 years in Mumbai as an exchange student and she's coming back today. Hey, you know what?" The tension slid out of Jamie as he looked up at Jack, "She's the same age as you. Well, not really. She's 18 and you're... well, 318 years old."

"Pretty much. How come you've never mentioned her before?" Jack asked as he peered at the different photographs in the room and found none of the girl Jamie was talking about.

"Well, it never came up did it? But I do have an old picture of her from 3 years ago. She looks horrible, by the way." Jamie warned as he pulled out an album and flipped through the pages as Jack chuckled, "So rude Jamie."

"Hey, I'm telling the truth! Just look at her and tell me I'm wrong." Having finally reached the page, he pulled out a photo and handed it to Jack. The Guardian raised an eyebrow as he looked down on a bespectacled and chubby tanned girl with a toothy smile that showed off braces and a frizzy mane that had the audacity to call itself hair.

But yet, there was something about her that drew Jack in. Even in a frozen photo, her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief and her open smile brought forth a grin from Jack as he looked up at Jamie.

"She doesn't look so bad. Actually kinda cute. She's got a… an openness about her I guess."

Jamie raised an eyebrow as he took back the album, "You're nuts. She doesn't look cute, even _she_ called herself hideous. But it is from three years ago so she's changed. Mom has a more recent picture of her in an album downstairs. Now come on, let's get going. I'll meet you outside."

Jack grinned and nodded as he slipped out the window and waited the few seconds for Jamie to pull on his shoes and pull open the door, his skates hanging over his shoulder before the two made their way to the frozen local pond.

As always, Jack reinforced the ice with a wave of his staff before allowing his friend to slide over the frozen water. They spent two hours skating across the ice, chucking snowballs at each other and Jack felt his miserable demeanor dissipate as he laughed along with Jamie.

The sun was just slipping past the horizon when they got back to the house and just as Jamie hugged Jack goodbye, his mother opened the door, "There you are Jamie! Get in quickly. Vanessa's already here and she's up in your room. Come on."

"She is? Oh my gosh she's gonna take over my room again! Okay okay I'm coming! Just give me a second to get this off." Jamie gestured towards his jacket and his mom left with a nod. Jamie turned excitedly to Jack with a grin, "I need to get upstairs now or she'll make my room girly! See you later Jack!"

Jack laughed as he waved Jamie inside before he flew upwards towards the open window. Wanting to take a look at this new version of Vanessa he peeked into the bedroom and saw a figure standing with their back towards him, perusing the book shelves. Jack cocked his head, taking in the curved body, the slim legs encased in black skinny jeans, the tanned arms exposed through an emerald short sleeved shirt and black wavy hair.

He heard Jamie's footfalls in the hallway before the young boy appeared in the doorway and a grin broke out on his face, "Nessie!"

"Excuse _you_, but that is not my name. It's Vanessa and that is what everyone calls me." Jack's mouth dropped open at the cold tone as Jamie's grin slipped off his face. The next second, he heard her chuckle, "But for my favorite brother in the whole wide world, I'll go for Nessie."

Jack chuckled at Jamie's stupefied look before a laugh broke out of him as the woman enveloped him in a hug. Deciding that it was best to leave the two siblings alone, Jack pushed himself away from the window when the woman turned towards the open windowpane and Jack Frost felt time stop.

_Ooo_

Jamie had just stepped out of sister's arms when a choked gasp made him look towards the window. His own eyes widened as he caught sight of the broken look that Jack possessed. He took a minute step towards the window but Jack shook his head and without another word, shot himself in the air.

This time, Jamie did run to the window and looked for his friend when Vanessa called out to him, "Jamie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… sorry I thought I saw someone."

"Oh. Well, it's probably just your imagination. You always were an imaginative person. Remember the one time you thought I stole your favorite pillow?"

"That's because you did!"

"Nu-uh! That pillow was mine and you know it!"

As the two slipped into playful banter, Jamie couldn't help feel a pit of worry emanate in his stomach over the behavior of his friend.

_Ooo_

Jack didn't stop until he was high up in the clouds to break open a portal to his home. Flying haphazardly through the glowing colors, Jack ungracefully tumbled out into the threshold of the crisp sting of the Antartic.

Diving down, Jack waved his staff towards a hill of icebergs and slipped into the cave it created and into a warm and habitable room. North had commissioned the Yetis to create a palace of sorts for Jack but the Guardian had opted for something small owing to the fact that most often than not, he spent his days at the North Palace.

The staff slipped from his slack hands as the teenager flopped onto the blue armchair next to the smoldering remains of the fireplace. Dropping his face in his hands, Jack struggled to pull himself together, his mind trying to piece the events that took place an hour ago.

_Icy blue eyes widened and Jack felt time stop. His heart thudded against his rib cage as he hungrily drunk in the voluptuous curves, the pink lips that curved upwards in a laugh, the warm brown eyes that still sparkled with mischief. _

_If her eyes had merely drawn him in before, it was nothing compared to what Jack felt now. He felt a _physical_ pull and without a conscious thought, Jack glided closer and closer towards the room. _

_Almost as if she sensed him coming, Vanessa turned to look directly at him and Jack's heart soared. The next second, it broke. _

_Because Vanessa had passed him by without a second look and with a now breaking heart, Jack realized that Vanessa could not see him._

_His choked sob came out like a gasp and he saw Jamie look towards him and take a minute step towards the window. No, Jamie could not see him like this. He shook his head and left, seeking the comfort of his own home. _

The tears that had appeared before now came in full force and Jack felt a sob build up in his throat. And then he felt a stab of anger and he choked down his sob. His tears dripped down his cheeks the white haired teenager wiped them away with a rough hand but the salty drops persisted.

With an angry yell, Jack grabbed a nearby vase and threw it against the brick wall. Because of his proximity, the crystal shattered against the brick and the shards sprung back towards him and as tiny lacerations appeared over his face and arms, a horrified shout caused him turn around.

Bunny stood next to an open rabbit hole, his green eyes wide in shock at the blood appearing out of the cuts and at the shards around the teenager's bare feet.

"Frost! Wha's gotten-" The rabbit cut himself off when he noticed the tears dripping along with the blood. Without a word, Bunny carefully pulled the teenager out of the glass and grabbing his staff, the Guardian of Hope jumped down the open rabbit hole and entered his own chamber in the Warren while still keeping a tight hold on the now openly crying teenager.

Setting Jack down on one of the armchairs, Bunny went about making a fire in the stone hearth before moving to Jack.

Resting a paw over the boy's arm, the Guardian began to whisper.

_Draíochta Leigheas_

_Draíochta Sruthán_

_Deireadh Pian_

_Ar Ais Fola_

_Seo phléadáil mé_

_Ár Gealai_

_Gníomhas Comhlánaigh_

_Le Fhéadfadh Go Léir_

Through tearful eyes, Jack watched as a pale light began to cover Bunny's paws and he closed his eyes, letting the blessing wash over him. His connection to the Book of Guardians helped translate the soothing invocation coming from the Guardian of Hope.

_Magick Mend_

_Magick Burn_

_Pain End_

_Blood Return_

_This I Plead_

_Our Moonlight_

_Complete Thy Deed _

_With All Thy Might_

When Jack opened his eyes, the cuts on his arms were closing up and the blood was seeping back into his body. He looked up at Bunny who walked to a shelf and pulled out an intricately carved bottle from which he poured a generous amount of a pale yellow liquid into a goblet.

"Celestial Wine. Drink it all. It'll help." Bunny ordered gently as he handed the goblet to Jack. The boy complied and he reveled in the slight warmth the drink offered as it slid down his throat.

When the last drop was gone, Bunny took the goblet and sat in front of the quiet Guardian. "Jack. Wha' happened back there?"

Instead of answering the question, Jack asked one of his own, "What were you doing in my home?"

Bunny gave a little huff but answered, "When any one of us are in trouble, the Book of Guardians alerts us and we come to help. When your gem bega' to glow so I knew somethin' wasn' righ'. It's why I came to check on ya and it's a good thin' too. Now, answer _my_ question. Wha' happened?"

Jack looked away but nonetheless answered, "I found her."

"Found who?" Was the confused reply.

"My…my soul mate. I found her."

Bunny stared at Jack with wide eyes, "Ya sure mate?"

Jack nodded and rubbed a hand over his face, "I was with Jamie. He told me his adopted sister was coming back from India and he showed me a picture of her. She wasn't exactly beautiful as such but when I saw her, she looked… attractive I guess. She kinda…drew me in. But I didn't think much of it. When we came back from skating, his sister was already there and she was in his room. Just as I was gonna leave, she looked at me."

Bunny watched quietly as Jack spoke and when he stopped, he cocked his ears, "And wha' happened when she looked at ya?"

"I felt like nothing mattered any more. That I could go to the ends of the earth to do anything for her."

"So wha's the problem?"

"She can't see me." Came the broken whisper.

Tears leaked down Jack's cheeks and he rubbed it away angrily, his whispers forgotten in the heat of his words, "It's just not _fair_. A month ago you tell me about my soul mate and now I meet her and it turns out that this random girl whom I've never met or even known about until 3 hours ago is someone who I fall in love with and get simultaneously rejected all in a span of five minutes!"

Bunny sighed and looked at Jack, trying to think of a way that he could comfort the white haired teenager while at the same time trying not to pity him. The little spit-fire wasn't going to want _or_ like pity. Rubbing his head in contemplation, Bunny's eyes roamed the walls of his chamber and he grinned when he caught sight of a mounted picture.

Hopping over and pulling the frame off the wall, he went back to Jack and handed it to the boy. "Here."

"What- Who is this?"

"Me and me Shelia mate."

Jack studied the painting, noting the slightly younger Bunny with his arm slung over the waist of a pretty female rabbit. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Well, tha' picture makes ya think tha' Shelia and I love each other righ'?"

When Jack nodded, Bunny gave a chuckle, "Well, she didn' always love me at first. Crikey, the firs' time I saw her she was with some other rabbit and when I told her I loved her, she smacked me righ' in the face. Broke my heart it did. But Manny told me never ta give up; ta keep fightin' for what I wanted. So I did. In the end, she began to love me as much as I loved her and well, we've been happy ever since."

"If I wanted ta, mate, I could'a given up. But I didn't and you shouldn't either. Sure, this girl can't see your pretty little face now, but _make_ her see and believe. Ya got Jamie ta believe and he's happier for it. Try it with her too."

Bunny took the frame from Jack's hands and pressed his staff instead against the pale palm. "Come on, mate. You're a stubborn, impertinent show pony… getti' a girl ta love and believe ya shouldn't be that darn hard."

Jack looked at Bunny and held the staff more firmly in his hand before he threw his arms around the stunned rabbit. "Thank you Bunny. I owe you."

Bunny awkwardly patted Jack's head, "Ya okay. Don't go all soft on me. Now go get ya girl." Stepping out of the hug, he picked up a snow globe portal and shook it before tossing it near the wall.

"Wish me luck." Jack grinned and with a wave flew towards portal. It was only later that he realized that despite all the Guardians supposedly knowing if any one of them were in trouble, Bunny had been the only one to come check on Jack.

Seemed like Bunny did care after all.

_Ooo_

**A.N.: So what'd you all think? Drop a review and tell me! I miss them! By the way, I apologize for screwing up Bunny and North's accent but I tried my hardest. Sorry if it wasn't up to par.**

**The next chapter will come in the first week of February to keep in line with the story's timeline!**

**Until then…**

**Cheers **

**Fanficchica123**

**And Happy Birthday once again Audrey! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: The Presence and The Bet

Chapter 2: The Presence And The Bet

**A.N: Aloha! First of all, thank you to all those who reviewed and faved! I'm glad you all loved the first chapter and so as promised: here's Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy and please do review.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rise of The Guardians **

_Ooo_

Vanessa thanked Old Ms. Marshall as she took the set of books and slipped them into her bag before walking out of the store. Looking up at the bleak sky, the brunette pulled her scarf tighter around her neck before setting off for home.

Just as she passed the busy laundromat, Vanessa slowed to a stop as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise despite being covered with her scarf. She moved a few more steps, but that feeling of someone following her was still present. Walking forward slowly, Vanessa turned to look over her shoulder.

There was no one on the street.

Well, not exactly. Since it was the weekday, the streets were slightly deserted save for a few stragglers hurrying to their destinations. But none of them were looking at her or even watching her.

Huffing, Vanessa walked another two blocks before she stopped yet again and whipped around with a glare. Again, there was no one. Cursing under her breath, the brunette hurried the last block home and entered the Bennett residence with a sigh.

Zipping off her boots, she made her way upstairs towards Jamie's room. Leaning against the doorpost, Vanessa looked on in amusement as Jamie lay on the bed, an ice pack on his head and a wastebasket near his mattress.

"Hey, little brother. How you feeling?"

"Better. But I'm bored. Can't I go downstairs?" Jamie begged as his sister sat on his bed and placed a hand against his forehead.

The girl shook her head, "Nope. The doctor said you have to rest. You've already given yourself the flu so if you don't want to get sicker and disgusting, just stay _put_. I'll get you something light to eat and you are going to sit here and read."

"_Read_? Oh come on! I'm sick _and_ I'm bored. How is reading _not_ boring?" Jamie whined.

Vanessa wasn't deterred as she pulled out the package from her bag and waved it teasingly over Jamie's head, "It isn't if it's your favorite series."

"Heroes of Olympus?! Damn, I've been waiting for those books forever! Have I mentioned you're the best?" Vanessa let out a laugh as Jamie grabbed the books.

"You could stand to mention how awesome I am a few more times. Now rest. I'll get you something to eat." Vanessa ordered firmly and moved to the door, leaving Jamie with the books, when she felt a chill run up her spine yet again.

Whirling around, she moved to the window and threw it open, ignoring Jamie's yelp as the cold February air swirled into the room. Brown eyes scanned the streets but Vanessa knew no one would be there. Growling, she shut the window with a bang and pressed a hand against her forehead.

"What the hell was that?"

"Watch the language little brother. And...it was nothing. Just my imagination, I promise. Don't worry okay?"

Vanessa made to walk away but Jamie grabbed her hand, "You opened my window to stare at an empty street only to bang it shut and you're asking me not to worry? I don't think so. What was that? Come on tell me _please_?"

Vanessa took one look at Jamie's eager face before sighing and set herself gingerly on the bed, ignoring her brother's look of triumph. "Come on, spill."

The teenager rubbed a hand over her face with a sigh, "I don't know Jamie. I just… maybe it's just my imagination or something but- well, for the past week, no matter where I've been; at home or outside or on the lawn, I've been feeling someone…_watching_ me I guess. When I look around, there's no one there but I can _feel_ someone watching me and following me. It's weird."

Vanessa looked up at Jamie to see the boy snort in disbelief, "Heck yes its weird. Maybe you really are imagining things sis. I bet you're hallucinating!"

The girl got off the bed with a glare, "Whatever, I told you not to worry about it. I'm getting something to- What is _that_?" Jamie blinked at the sudden change of subject and looked around in confusion before squirmed uncomfortably when he saw what had caught his sister's eye.

"It's my Guardian Collection."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she moved closer to the shelf and picked up the miniature version of North. "A Guardian Collection? What's that?"

"It's the people who guard us… you know, Santa and the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny." Jamie was full on blushing, wishing he could jump up and push his sister out the room. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about having the figurines but Jamie knew that his sister wouldn't understand the meaning behind the gifted statues.

Vanessa's derisive laugh caused Jamie to look back at her, "You still believe in that stuff? Come _on_, Jamie it's so obvious that mom's been putting gifts under the tree for all these years and that dad sneaks in at night to put the dollar for your tooth. There is no Tooth Fairy, no Bunny and definitely no Santa. I can't believe you still think they're real."

"They _are _real! I know because I saw. Every one of them are real and _I _can't believe that you _don't _think they're real."Jamie defended his friends, pushing himself up on the bed and trying to ignore the nausea in his stomach.

"Ya, okay sure. If they're real then who the hell is this?" Vanessa said sarcastically holding up a figure and Jamie caught sight of a flash of blue. "That's Jack Frost."

Vanessa blinked once before bursting out with a laugh, ignoring the angry glare her brother was directing towards her. "Jack Frost? Are you serious Jamie? Jack Frost!? Oh my god, he doesn't even exist! I mean sure, Santa's good and all but Jack Frost? He's just used as an expression. You're being stupid if you think he's real!"

"I am _not_ being stupid! You're stupid! You're crazy! He is real! They all are! Just leave me alone!" Jamie yelled out but Vanessa merely stared defiantly back at him.

"I thought you've grown up Jamie. Given up on childish things like name calling. But I see you're still stuck in your childhood. When you grow up, call me." Vanessa commented coldly before tossing the figurine onto the bed and stalking out of Jamie's room.

Jamie breathed out before reaching out to pick up his little Jack Frost figurine. His fingers moved over the blue hoodie, the long staff and the familiar smirk so carefully carved by the Yetis. North had sent them to him as a Christmas gift last year and the five figurines had held a place on his shelf ever since.

They were a source of happiness for him; whenever Jamie was having a bad day, he'd just look at the five statues and his spirits would lift up. So to hear his big sister so callously discard the Guardians and his belief in them made for a heavy blow to his heart. Vanessa wasn't always so rude about his interests; in fact, she always encouraged anything he and Sophie did. But for some reason, this time she didn't and Jamie couldn't understand why.

Sighing, the boy set the model of his friend onto his bedside table, slumped back on his pillows and closed his eyes. The next second, they flew open at the burst of cold air over his head. Sitting up, he turned and grinned when he saw Jack land softly on his carpet and shut the window behind him.

"Hi Jamie. You feeling okay?" Jack spoke softly as set himself on the mattress and placed his staff near the brunette.

Jamie trailed a hand over the curved staff, enjoying the tingling cold that sparked across his fingers, "I'm fine. Were you standing outside?"

Jack nodded and reached out a hand to freeze the melting ice pack lying on his friend's head. "I heard you and your sister fighting."

Jamie gave a dejected sigh and nodded, "We normally never fight but today…I don't know, I just blew up, I guess…. She doesn't believe in any of you and she thinks I'm stupid because I do believe so I got mad and I just…now we're both angry at each other."

"She does believe Jamie. She just _thinks_ she doesn't. If she didn't believe, she wouldn't have felt me watching her." Came the reply. Jamie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before it widened and he gaped at Jack.

"_You_ were following Vanessa? Wait, so she _wasn't_ imagining it? Wait, _why_ were you following her?"

Jack gave a small sigh at the rapid fire questions and he stood up to stare out the window, "Because I'm tied to her Jamie. I can't stay away from Vanessa. I tried to but I can't. I cannot be away from her."

"What's that mean? What's so special about my sister that you're tied to her?"

"I love her Jamie." Was the soft reply. Jamie felt his jaw drop as the words sunk in and he stared at Jack.

"How is that possible? You've never even met her properly." Jamie protested.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face as he sighed and sat down to explain, "This is going to sound weird but I _swear_ I'm not making this up. Last month, Bunny was explaining how we Guardians find our soul mates. He said it's an intuition. I'd know who it was going to be the moment I met her. When I saw your sister's picture, I felt drawn to her but when I saw her before me physically, something in me just… _clicked_. I just knew it was her. She's the one I'm supposed to spend forever with. But when she couldn't see me despite being right in front of her, I knew she didn't believe."

"I began watching her from the beginning of the week just to keep an eye on her, to protect her. I knew she wouldn't see me and as much as that hurt, I wanted to be contented just watching her go on with life. Then I realized that though she couldn't _see_ me, she could _feel_ me; could feel my presence."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your sister _does_ believe in the Guardians but she's been convincing herself otherwise. It means if suppose, say Sandy, was in front of Vanessa, she'd know there's someone there but she wouldn't see him."

"So Vanessa does believe. Then why would she say different?"

"I don't know Jamie. But I-" Jack was cut off when a knock sounded on the bedroom door and Vanessa's voice came through.

"Jamie? Can I come in?" Her voice sounded apologetic and Jamie looked at Jack for a second, before calling her in. Vanessa walking in quietly, one hand carrying a toasted sandwich and the other, a glass of apple juice and she moved near the bed, not meeting Jamie's eyes.

Setting the plate and glass on his bedside, she spoke, "I…uh- I wanted to apologize…I'm sorry. I was out of line. I just- I'm sorry Jamie."

"It's okay. But could we talk? Please?"

Vanessa looked hesitant for a second before she nodded and walked towards the bed. The next second she stopped and her eyes darted around the room to rest exactly where Jack had taken up residence near Jamie's desk.

"Is something wrong?" Jamie asked despite knowing the answer; if he'd kept quiet, Vanessa would suspect something.

"I thought I felt- uh…nothing, I'm being weird. Don't worry about it. So, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

Jamie patted the side of the bed he had vacated and when Vanessa made herself comfortable, he spoke, "Well, uh… I don't mean to pry but umm… why did you get so mad about the figurines? I mean , sure I'm a bit old to still believe in Santa Claus and yes, I did get defensive about it but I don't understand why _you _were so angry about them. Did something happen before?"

When his sister looked doubtful, Jamie grabbed her hand and looked pleadingly at her, "Please? I think I have a right to know."

Vanessa looked at her brother and sighed. Leaning back against the headboard, she pulled the 12 year old under her arm and Jamie went along with it, not minding the affectionate gesture.

"After what I did, you do have a right to know. But, you think your belief in your…Guardians is strong enough? After what I say, you may not believe in them anymore." Vanessa warned as she looked Jamie.

Jamie stared back at her resolutely and his eyes flickered towards his desk as he spoke firmly, "I'll never stop believing in the Guardians."

_Ooo_

Jack felt a smile pull at his lips at Jamie's words and his heart warmed with affection for the boy he'd come to see as his little brother.

Then his attention shifted to the brunette girl on the bed and Jack felt his frozen heart thud painfully against his ribcage. How was it possible for this woman, this _mortal_, to have such a strong hold on his heart, on himself?

He was Jack Frost, free as the wind, cold as ice, unheeding of the rules. And yet, he was tied to this girl and even _she_ had no idea about the grasp she had on him. She was a challenge he had yet to solve and as much as it hurt that she could not see him, Vanessa sent a spark of life and pure joy through the Guardian.

Sighing, Jack set his staff carefully against Jamie's desk and settled in to hear Vanessa's story, hoping that this would help him understand the mystery that was Vanessa Bennett.

_Ooo_

"Till I was ten, I believed that mom and dad were my actual parents and to be honest, no one ever said otherwise. It didn't matter that I was a different skin color; they still loved me and I loved them. You were my brother and mom and dad were my birth parents. Then, one day in school, we were talking about our families during lunch and I remember this girl, Janis coming up and telling me that I was adopted."

"Janis always bullied me for some reason and I remember scoffing and telling her to shove off and that she was lying. She left, but not before telling me to check for similarities between myself and my family. I always ignored Janis before but for some reason, I couldn't ignore her last words that day."

"When I got home, I ran for the albums and pulled out the ones with me in it along with mom and dad. I was searching for proof that Janis was wrong, that mom and dad were my real parents, that I wasn't living a lie of sorts for the past ten years."

"You can imagine the heartbreak I felt when every picture I came by had _no_ similarities. Our eyes weren't the same, we didn't have the same nose, and the difference in our skin colour became even more obvious. It broke me Jamie…I…I felt like my entire life was a lie. The parents who I'd loved ever since childhood turned out to be my adoptive parents. When mom and dad came home, I remember shocking them when I asked about my real parents. When they couldn't answer, I ran up to my room and spent the entire night crying."

"At that time, I was still a firm believer in Santa Claus and the others. In fact, I prided myself on being their biggest believer because every year, I found the best Easter eggs in our yard, a dollar or two under my pillow and my Christmas gift under the tree was the _exact_ one I asked for. I thought that since Santa was able to fulfil every gift I ever asked for, he could fulfil one more. I found out the truth a week before Christmas, so that year I asked Santa for my parents. My birth parents."

At this, Jamie grabbed Vanessa's hand and squeezed it and Vanessa looked at him with a small smile before continuing, "Of course, I didn't get them; got a doll-house instead. One of the best in fact. And honestly, now that I'm older I know that what I asked for was still, you can imagine how I felt when Santa Claus, the man who I thought could give a child any gift, couldn't give me the one thing I wanted. It broke my faith in him and from that year on, everything went downhill."

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie softly.

"I mean that the faith, the belief I had in the Easter Rabbit and in the Tooth Fairy began to break. When I turned eleven and lost my last baby tooth, I left it under my pillow. The next morning, my tooth was still there. I checked everywhere thinking that maybe they'd forgotten my tooth but still left some money but there wasn't anything. "

"And then you remember how during one Easter, I refused to go egg hunting with you? That's because that morning I woke up early and saw mom placing small eggs in the bushes near the tree. These seem like small instances but for me, a girl who found out that she was living a lie; it seemed that all the things I believed were real turned out to be false. I've never believed in them again and I've never encouraged anyone's belief in them either."

"That's why I got so mad about you believing in them. I didn't want you to be hurt after believing in them for so long, just to find out they weren't real. I wanted to let you know the truth so that the hurt would be less. I'm sorry if I've destroyed your belief in them Jamie."

Jamie shook his head before he threw his arms around Vanessa, "You haven't broken it. I told you that I would always believe in them and if you'll allow me, I want to help you believe in them again."

Vanessa pulled back and looked at Jamie with confusion so the boy hurried to explain, "You think that you don't believe in Santa and the others but I think you still do. Maybe the bad things that happened to you are just holding you back from truly believing in them. If you give me a chance, I know I can make you believe again.

"Jamie I don't think it wor-"

"Please? Give me a week to prove it to you and I'll make you believe in all the Guardians including Jack Frost and _no_," Jamie cut off whatever Vanessa was going to say. "He's _not_ an expression, he's real and you're going to believe in him and the others. _Please_? All I need is one chance." Jamie begged.

Vanessa looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow before conceding with a small sigh, "Fine. You get one week to make me believe in the Guardians and if you don't, then I get your room and you shut up about the Guardians. If you do make me believe, then-"

Jamie interrupted his sister with a grin, "If I make you believe in the Guardians, you have to promise me you won't stop believing in them."

"Deal. Good luck little brother. I'll be right back." Vanessa ruffled Jamie's eyes and laughed when the little brunette protested at the gesture before walking out the door. Jamie waited for a second after his door shut close before he turned to Jack.

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

The Guardian just looked lost as he stared wide-eyed at Jamie, "What am I - wait _what_? What just happened?"

"What happened is that I got you a chance to make Vanessa believe again or restore her belief or whatever."

Jack still looked lost and he fumbled around before latching to one thought, "Jamie, I know you're my best friend and all but I still don't get why you're helping me. Shouldn't you be mad that I love your sister? Like, isn't that a brother thing?"

Jamie didn't answer right away. To be honest, Jack was right. He should be mad that someone was in love with his sister. His first instinct should be to protect her. It didn't matter that Vanessa was older; she was still Jamie's sister and she needed someone to look out for her after all the crap that she'd been through.

So yes, Vanessa deserved to be happy but so did Jack.

After 3 centuries of not being believed in, Jack deserved to find love and find a family. And that was exactly what Jamie told his friend, "I _should_ be mad but I'm not. I know you Jack and I know you deserve to love and be loved and if my sister is the one who you should spend forever with, then I'll do my best to help you. She deserves to be happy and so do you."

The next second, Jamie found himself with an armful of Jack, "When did you get so smart Jamie?"

Jamie laughed as he fell back on his pillows, "No idea. It's helpful though right?"

"It is. Thanks bud."

"You're welcome. Now get going." Jamie pushed Jack towards the window with a grin. "You have one week to make Vanessa believe in you and fall in love with you so get cracking. Tell me if you need anything okay?"

'I will bud. Thanks!" With a wave and a flurry of snow, Jack flew out the window just as Vanessa walked in with a steaming mug.

"Why is the window unlocked?" Vanessa shivered and frowned as she walked towards the open window.

"The wind must've pushed it open." Jamie offered as an explanation and smiled when Vanessa shrugged and bolted the pane. As Vanessa settled herself on his window seat, Jamie picked up his book and began to read but not before shooting a smile at the little Jack Frost figurine perched on his bedside table.

_Good luck Jack. I believe in you._

_Ooo_

**A.N: And that's all for Chapter 2! Next chapter, Jack finds some answers and Vanessa gets to meet the Guardians! :D **

**I might write an epilogue too but not so sure at this moment. Maybe some reviews to encourage me? ;)**

**The next chapter will be up on Valentine's Day or a day later but depends on the possibility of some awesome reviews from some awesome people! :D**

**Until next time!**

**Fanficchica123 **


	3. Chapter 3: Asking For Help

**Chapter Three: Asking For Help**

**A.N: Hey guys! Thanks to all those who faved and reviewed! I'm glad most of you like this fic. This short chapter is a filler because I wanted you guys to have something for the weekend while I'm away. Chapter 4 will be out by the next weekend. I'm likely to make an epilogue for this but I'm still not sure….perhaps some reviews to convince me otherwise? ;)**

**Lol anyways, you'll know what to do! And if you don't, then I want you'll to read, enjoy the fic and press the little button that says 'Review' and tell me how awesome or not awesome my fic is!**

**Okay..I'll shut up now….**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rise of the Guardians **

_Ooo_

Jack flew into North's palace, calling out for the Christmas Guardian and making a ruckus in general. He flew to the workshop, the Control Room and even the reindeer stables but there was no sight of the big Russian man. No one seemed to know where the Guardian was, so Jack went in search of the only person that would know where North would be.

Brushing snow off himself, Jack pushed open the brown door carefully and was immediately blasted in the face with the heady scents of eggnog, sugar pastries and cinnamon. The next second, his vision was obscured by a white frilly apron as two arms pulled him into an embrace.

"Jack! It is been long time since you come. Oy vey look at you! So thin! You not eat? You come at right time! I have lots of food! Come come!" Jack massaged his ribs slightly as he grinned softly at the bustling figure of Mrs. Claus.

Marie Claus was a Russian bespectacled woman, always ready with a smile and plate of some Russian food. Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, there was not a single moment when the woman didn't fuss over him for being too thin or nor visiting her or being too cold. Since he didn't remember what it was like to have a mother, the teenager always had a soft spot for Marie Claus, despite her mothering attitude and her incessant need to feed him.

Before she could set a plate in front of him, Jack explained his reason for visiting, "I don't have time to eat right now Mrs. Claus but I promise I'll come back later. Right now I need to find North. Please? It's important."

Marie immediately looked at the boy with concern, "What is wrong? You are not well?" She moved to check him over but Jack ducked under her reaching hands, "I'm fine, but I really need to find North. Do you know where he is?"

"He is with Bunny and others at Warren helping for Easter. You sure you are well? You do not want some lymonnyk? I just took it from oven." She looked so hopefully at him that Jack sighed, "Fine. One piece of lymonnyk but then I have to go."

The bespectacled woman gave a large grin and immediately ushered Jack into a chair and set a plate of the warm lemon pie before him. The white haired teenager had planned to simply shove the pastry in his mouth at one go but he found himself savoring each bite of the pie despite his urgency.

When Marie offered him a second piece, he refused gently as he pushed the plate away, "It was delicious Mrs. Claus but I really have to go. I'll be back for more I promise!"

"Alright! I will keep more lymonnyk and some knish for you. Now off you go."

Jack gave her a thankful grin and was already on his feet and shaking a snowball portal. In a last minute gesture, he threw his arms around the warm woman before flying through the portal and burst out into the green Warren right next to North.

The hefty Russian man shrieked (a fact he would _forever_ deny) and toppled off his rock, drawing the attention of Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

"What the- Frost? Wha's going on?" Tooth struggled to help North up while Bunny ignored the fallen Russian in favor of bending and checking on the eggs the Christmas Guardian had been working on.

"Sorry North, didn't expect that to open right next to you." Jack had to hold back a laugh as he looked at the flustered man before his face turned serious and addressed the group at large, "Guys I need your help."

Immediately Bunny protested, "Not again! Come on mate, I just got 'em to help me with the eggs and we still got a long way to go-"

"It's about _her_." Jack interrupted the rabbit.

Bunny's eyes flashed with recognition before he spoke, "Drop the brushes. We're helping Frost."

Tooth scrunched up her brow in confusion, "What about the eggs?"

Bunny shrugged before turning to Jack with a grin, "I'll work the statues overtime. They won't have a problem. Plus this is a little more important than Easter."

Jack's face lit up while the other three felt their jaws drop. Bunny stifled a snort as he turned to North, "I'm sure you can lend me a few yetis, righ' mate?" The man still looked dumbstruck so Sandy floated up and bobbed his head up and down.

Bunny smirked and waved them all towards his chambers, "Come on then. Let's get a move on. Frost, fill up the blanks for them will ya?"

Jack sent a grateful look towards Bunny as he began to tell the others about Vanessa and by the time Bunny returned from relaying his new orders to the egg statues, Tooth and her fairies were both squealing and awing over Jack's situation, North was busy giving love advice (apparently it wasn't very good advice if the smack Tooth gave the man upside the head was any indication) and Sandy was doing what he did best: grinning quietly with sand hearts floating over his head.

"So we just got come up with a way to make her believe in us?" Tooth clarified as she shushed her chirping fairies and looked expectantly at Jack.

"Well, the thing is, she does kinda believe in us. When I was watching her, she could feel my presence; she could feel someone there but she couldn't see me as such. So, we just have to reinforce her belief. By the way, can anyone tell me what happened in 2006? Vanessa said that when she was 10 years old, she had asked North for her real parents because she found out that she was adopted and-"

"Hold on." The interruption came from the Guardian in question and all turned to look at North's scrunched face as he began to think aloud, "There was one letter; Phil opens letters from the children and he comes to me about little girl who wants her mama and papa. Now, I cannot give that, so I tell Phil to give dollhouse. That was _best_ dollhouse I ever make. Is it same girl?"

"That's the one." Jack confirmed before continuing, "Apparently that stopped her belief in you North because you couldn't give her the one thing she truly wanted for Christmas. Now that she's grown up, she knows that what she asked was impossible but she still can't bring herself to believe in you. And Tooth, in '07, Vanessa lost a tooth but she never got a quarter. The tooth was still there. What happened?"

The fairy thought for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization, "Oh my, 2007 was the year that my Control Room crashed. My fairies had been playing around and caused the entire thing to glitch so I had North come and repair it. It put me behind schedule and that year was the first time the children stopped believing in me. However, the very next night, my fairies and I worked double time to get all the teeth so I don't think I missed anyone's tooth. But I can check Vanessa's record when I get back."

"And she stopped belivin' in me cause her dear old mum tried hidin' them eggs." Bunny shook his head in annoyance, muttering under his breath, "Crazy mortals. Always tryin' to take my place but it ain't gonna happen. Can' even hide eggs properly."

Tooth patted his arm in reassurance before looking at Sandy. The golden man had different images going on above his head and only years of being friends with him allowed the others to understand the conflicting images.

"Sandy wants to know if we can see her. Can we? I know she's going to be beautiful and her teeth are going to be wonderful and oh my goodness I'm so excited!"

North grinned as he stood up from his chair and began searching his pockets, "We can see her at Palace. I have portal to look at children. We see Jamie so we see Vanessa. Now I just need to find a snowball portal and- "

"No time for that mate. Hang on." No one had time to protest as Bunny tapped the ground thrice and a rabbit hole swallowed the five Guardians. They fell through the tunnels; Tooth's excited shrieks mingling with North's terrified yells.

Few seconds later, they all tumbled out at the Control Room in North's palace and Tooth and Jack jumped up first, laughing in excitement, followed by Sandy who was sporting a huge grin. Bunny was the only one who had come out of the hole upright and he directed a smirk towards North as the Russian man tottered carefully towards a stable hold.

"Chert poberi …I _hate_ that." He muttered before making his way to the large blinking globe and began pushing a few buttons on the panel in front of him. The group moved closer as a miniature version of the large globe rose up in front of North and the man contemplated the sphere for a few seconds before pressing on one particular light.

The next second a holographic image of Jamie's home shimmered into existence. North flicked his fingers over the picture and the house blurred for a second before refocusing on a bedridden Jamie with a book in his hand.

Tooth gasped, "Oh my, what happened to him?"

Jack bit back a laugh, "He's got a stomach bug."

Tooth looked concerned and was wondering if she should send Jamie some happy memories to make him feel better when the sound of a door opening brought their attention back to the screen.

Through Jamie's door, Vanessa walked in, clothed in black jeans, a blue turtleneck and fluffy socks on her feet. She shook a set of keys at her brother as she walked to the bed, "I'm going to pick Sophie from school and then take her to the dentist. You'll be okay till I came back right?"

"Yup. I feel better."

Vanessa snorted, "That's what you said two hours ago before you puked all over."

Jamie stuck out his tongue and ducked when his sister tried to smack his head. The next second Jamie's face contorted and the Guardians watched as Vanessa's eyes drew close in concern and she lost her playful nature. Sitting on the bed, she placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"You're still too warm for my liking but it's better than before. Take this." Vanessa turned and rummaged through her bag before pulling out a small pack of Advil and handing it to Jamie, "I had some left over from when I had that headache last week. Take that and I'll get you a fresh ice pack."

"Thanks Nessie." Vanessa grinned at him response and returned five minutes later with a plastic bag full of ice cubes. Handing it to Jamie, she fluffed his pillows and gave him a once over before ruffling his hair and leaving.

The image flickered before disappearing completely and the Guardians turned were quiet for a few seconds before Tooth squealed, "Oh my, she is perfect for you! And her teeth are wonderful! Oh I have to find her records now and oh I _definitely_ need to make her believe and-"

"So, you like her." Jack interrupted and grinned at the fairy's excited nod. When he looked at the others, Sandy smiled and gave him two thumbs ups while North merely slapped him on the back telling him that his podruga was mighty fine. However, it was Bunny's reaction that Jack wanted to see.

"I can see why ya like her mate."

When Jack looked at him, the rabbit explained, "She's like ya in so many ways. Sarcastic and a bit of a gumby but… she cares about others. Looks like the type ta pull pranks but still go an' rescue a puppy. I don' know…I like her though. Definitely wanna meet her now."

North boomed out a laugh and pulled off his fur jacket, rolling up his sleeves, "Well, what are we waiting for then? Time to work!"

They all disbanded then; Tooth was off to her palace to see what she could dig up on Vanessa, North was already muttering away on what could be the perfect gift for the mortal woman, Bunny jumped down his rabbit hole and Sandy was …well he was going to do whatever he did.

Jack watched as his team began to search for ways to get the woman he loved to believe in them and with a soft smile, he turned towards the ever present figure of Manny.

"Thank you for them." The Guardian whispered before moving off to his rooms to start planning.

With his back turned, Jack never did see the bright twinkle of the moon glowing on the wooden symbol on the floor.

_Ooo_

**A.N: And that's all for Chapter 2! Like I said, this was just a filler chapter but I promise that next time, Vanessa will get to meet the Guardians! :D I might write an epilogue too but not so sure at this moment. Maybe some reviews to encourage me? ;)**

**Translations:**

**Lymonnyk- a type of lemon pie**

**Knish- a baked or fried potato dumpling made of flaky dough **

**Podruga - Lady**

**Chert Poberi**** - Damn it **

**Until next time!**

**Fanficchica123 **


End file.
